little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiss the Girl (Piglet version)
Later that evening, Fievel and Olivia (dressed in a blue dress coat with five dark blue buttons going down the front, a matching tam-o'-shanter with a black ribbon, a matching brim, and a red pom-pom, and a baby blue scarf decorated with a red plaid pattern over her other clothes) rode in a wooden rowboat down a quiet blue lagoon. By now, the two of them had enjoyed a wonderful time while doing the tour. However, Fievel still didn’t kiss Olivia out of love. So now, Olivia was close to one day remaining. Nearby, Bambi, Thumper, and Kaa watched from a safe distance. "Move over," Bambi whispered. "Move your big coils." "Bambi and I can't see a thing." added Thumper, whispering. Kaa looked downcast. "Nothing is happening." he said, "Only one day left, and that mouse ain't puckered up once. O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation." He slithered up to an overhead branch and landed, scattering some Pidgeys who were enjoying Fievel and Olivia being together. "Stand back." said the snake. After clearing his throat, Kaa started singing, but his singing was not very good, nor was it romantic like he perceived. Below him, Fievel and Olivia continued their ride in the boat. Fievel heard Kaa's poor singing voice. "Wow," he said. "Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Olivia saw Kaa singing above them and felt embarrassed. Kaa winked at the Scottish-British girl mouse, but she did not feel comfortable at all with the snake's singing she just gave him an uncomfortable smile and looked away, hiding her face in her hands. Piglet was also on the boat and, he didn’t like Kaa's singing either. Piglet was covering his ears and glaring at Kaa. "Jeez, man," said the pig, rolling his eyes. "I'm surrounded by amateurs!" Annoyed with Kaa and knowing how to handle romantic music properly, Piglet got into the water and grabbed a small petal of underwater reed grass, saying, "You want something done, you've got to do it yourself." He came back a few seconds later with several Psyducks and Squirtles. He held the reed like a baton, announcing, "First, we got to create the mood. Percussion. . . ." Knowing what to do, the Squirtles flipped on their backs, allowing the Psyducks to tap their bellies like they were playing drums. "Strings. . . ." the pig said, as he directed towards some Cricketots. "Winds. . . ." Piglet said, as cattails rustled in the wind, creating a flute-like sound. "Words. . . ." Piglet finished, and he began to serenade the young couple. With everyone ready and playing the quiet romantic tune, Piglet started singing. Piglet: There, you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say But there's something about her Fievel perked up a bit at the mention of Piglet's words. Olivia looked around, and her eyes widened when she slightly turned to be met with Piglet and became worried. Piglet: And you don't know why But you're dying to try You wanna kiss the girl Piglet whispered the last line into the Russian-Jewish boy mouse's ear before he flew away. Fievel quickly turned his head to see what he had heard. "Did you hear something?" he asked. Olivia just shrugged her shoulders innocently and shook her head. Soon after, Piglet resumed his singing with the Psyducks and Squirtles now joining him. Piglet: Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do Fievel looked at the Scottish-British girl mouse, who was playing with with her scarf. She looked sad. When she caught him looking at her, he smiled, and all sadness disappeared from her face. She smiled back. Piglet: Possible she wants you, too There is one way to ask her Piglet's choir continued to grow with the addition of some Swannas. Piglet: You don't take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl Olivia leaned in with her full lips puckered, hoping that Fievel would kiss her. Just before their lips touched, Fievel pulled back. Piglet, on a lily pad, poked his head underwater and directed towards some underwater locals. Piglet: (spoken) Sing with me now. Some Froakies, riding on the boat oars, sang along as well. Piglet and Froakies: Sha la la la la la My, oh my Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Olivia placed her hand on her face in boredom. Froakies: Sha la la la la la Piglet came in, surrounded by two Pelippers and a Wartortle, and sang for the Froakies. Piglet: Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad! He's gonna miss the girl As the tune went on, Fievel spoke to Olivia. "You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name." he said, "Hey, maybe I could guess." He laid back calmly and started brainstorming ideas. "Is it...err...Jenny?" Olivia pulled a face and stuck out her tongue in disgust, making Fievel laugh. "O.K., no." he said. Then he suggested some other names. "How about...Amy?" Olivia shook her head no. "Nancy?" "Olivia. Her name is Olivia." Piglet whispered from underneath the side of the boat. "Olivia?" the Russian-Jewish boy mouse responded to the voice, but the Scottish-British girl mouse across from him began nodding her head excitedly. "Olivia?" Fievel asked in an excited, yet quiet, tone of voice. Olivia grabbed his hand and nodded more. "Well, that's kinda pretty." the Russian-Jewish boy mouse smiled. He had no desire to pull his hand away from hers and he placed his other hand on top of hers. "OK," said Fievel. "Olivia." Satisfied that he now knew her name, Fievel resumed in staring at her. By now, Fievel stopped rowing the boat and allowed the current flowing in the lake to move it. The rowboat rode under a willow tree as the Pichu Brothers pulled some of the vegetation out of the way so they could get into it. Piglet: Now's your moment (Ya, ya, ya) Floating in a blue lagoon (Ya, ya, ya) Boy, you'd better do it soon No time will be better (Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya) Piglet appeared from underwater while singing his verse. A group of small Goldeens jumped out of the water, each singing a note above his head. Piglet: She don't say a word And she won't say a word Until you kiss the girl Soon, a large group of Krookodiles, including a Froakie, a Goldeen, a Tentacruel, and a Squirtle, swam up to the boat and started circling around the boat and began to sing along with Piglet. Piglet and Pokémon: Sha la la la la la Don't be scared You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) Volbeats and Illumises were flying around the couple and brightening their lights much brighter than ever before. A smile grew from both Fievel and Olivia's faces as they stared at each other. Even though she couldn't talk, Fievel could tell that she really liked him just as much as he liked her. Piglet and Pokémon: Sha la la la la la Don't stop now Don't try to hide it how You wanna kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) The Pelippers and Magikarps were singing the song. As the Swannas were dancing and singing, Kaa slithered right in front of them and cut them off by singing his terrible croaking song from earlier. They grabbed his mouth to shut him up, and they resumed singing. Swannas: Sha la la la la la Float along And listen to the song The song say kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) A group of Piplups, Bambi, and Thumper tagging along, came from underneath the boat and started to squirt water like a fountain from out of their mouths. Fievel and Olivia stared at each other even harder than before. Neither of them could deny that they had developed feelings for each other. He liked her, and she liked him. Piglet and Pokémon: Sha la la la la The music play Do what the music say You gotta kiss the girl By now, Fievel and Olivia started slowly moving towards each other. Some Froakies whispered. Piglet and Pokémon: Kiss the girl Some Pidgeys chirped excitedly as the two got closer. Piglet and Pokémon: You wanna kiss the girl Some Froakies on a Squirtle and Swannas puckered their lips. Piglet and Pokémon: You've gotta kiss the girl Some Psyducks waited anxiously for the two to kiss as Piglet grabbed Kaa's neck and started shaking it watched with much anticipation. Piglet: GO ON AND-'' All: ''Kiss the girl But just as it seemed the two were going to kiss, the boat suddenly flipped over, sending the two into the water. Piglet slapped himself in the face with his hoof and groaned in frustration, and Kaa's mouth fell open as the Pidgeys squawked awkwardly as they flew away from the wreck. The Froakies and Piplups retreated, as if all of their work was ruined before them. "Whoa! Hang on!" Fievel called, lifting Olivia up out of the water, "I've gotcha!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs